


In His Arms I Breathe

by diningtable_with_kiwis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diningtable_with_kiwis/pseuds/diningtable_with_kiwis
Summary: Everything in this story is fictional. The personas in this story do not reflect the real people. Harry and Louis live in a world where anything is possible. Dragons and tragic love stories. Their only problem: their fathers. They have never spoken until Liam brings Harry to their meeting.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is fictional. The personas in this story do not reflect the real people. Harry and Louis live in a world where anything is possible. Dragons and tragic love stories. Their only problem: their fathers. They have never spoken until Liam brings Harry to their meeting.

There was a large oak forest surrounding the Palace. Louis was a very determined man, he would find Liam no matter what. It was starting to get dark and he knew if he were to be caught he would be in huge trouble. He was not supposed to be in the forest. It was too close to the other kingdom. The one he is not allowed to go to. Liam had been waiting for Louis in their old treehouse, they grew up together and spent their days writing songs and sneaking into the forest. He finally reached the treehouse but his hair got caught in the rickety old latter. He should have listened to what his mother and what she said about cutting his hair. 

“Liam, You up there!” Louis shouted with excitement.  
“Finally!” Liam’s voice rang.  
“I haven't seen you since you left for boarding school.” Louis replied as he untangled his hair and began climbing again. He reached the top of the latter and swung his leg up. Liam grabbed his leg and dragged him in, they laughed and reunited with a hug. Louis noticed a mysterious boy sitting in the corner, he was about the same age as Liam and had long dark brown hair, he was fairly tall and was dressed with dark leather pants and a puffy white cuffed shirt. He had seen this boy before his name was Harry Styles. He was the prince of the other kingdom, the kingdom that Louis is not allowed to visit Liam noticed Louis gaze at the boy and introduced him.  
“Uhh... Louis, this is one of my closest friends from school.” Liam said that with a stutter because he knew the fathers were enemies, they hated each other with a dying passion.  
“Louis, he will be staying here for the summer, I hope you can form a great friendship!” The two boys glared at each other then walked away. Louis was not going to anger his father today.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Styles was the worst person Louis had ever met. He had decided after five minutes with him. They would never be friends. Harry was stalkerish, he almost never spoke, Louis wasn’t even sure what he sounded like. Harry just stood in the corner and watched. How could Liam, the kindest and most talkative person Louis had ever met be friends with someone like Harry? Nevertheless, Liam and Harry were friends so Louis would have to tolerate Mr. Harry Styles. 

“Hey boys!” Liam shouted throughout the room. “My mother has set up a beach house for us to go to! It’s just up north an hour or so from here!” The other boys stayed silent, but it was clear they both agreed.   
“We are going to leave in an hour. The carriage will be here soon so pack quickly.” Each boy scurried off to their room deciding what they should pack, and every one of them as expected had to take things out. In a room filled to the brim with clothing, how could any of them decide?  
“Um… is it eh um ok if I ehh bring someone else… with us… er um, two people?” Harry asked.   
“Sure! Is it Zayn and Niall?” Liam responded with a smile at Zayn’s name. Who are Zayn and Niall?   
“Oh, um, Louis?"  
“What Harry?” Louis said with an eye roll.  
“Zayn and Niall are our friends from school. We all shared a dorm.” Harry said rather politely. It was almost like he could see right through me. 

As the carriages pulled into the courtyard the five boys had trouble fitting their suitcases in the storage compartment. Louis was the first in his carriage. He assumed that he would be sitting with Liam but, after ten minutes Niall, a blonde-headed talkative boy, and Harry, with his long, dark, curly brown hair entered. Of course just Louis luck Harry Styles.   
“Liam wanted to sit alone with Zayn, sorry Louis.” Niall said as if he just walked in on something he shouldn’t have. Louis and Niall chatted the whole way as Harry sat in the corner staring out the window. “Niall, does Harry ever speak?’ Louis asked Niall in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage rolled down the gravel street, and every movement almost ended up in Niall, Harry, and Louis collapsing into each other. As the carriage halted to a stop they jumped out not even waiting for the door to be opened for them. As the boys unpacked they stared out the beautiful window. The white foam crashing up against the crystal sand and the blazing sun gleaming over the water adding a yellow tint.  
“Beautiful view, come on lads let’s head down to the beach after dinner!” Liam grinned as he stood staring out the window.  
The house was grand and elegant, it was made of granite, and dark oak. The wood stretched along the floors, the lines dancing and curving throughout it. The large glass windows stretched along the far side of the house where the glimmering beach stood, still but full of life.  
Liam showed the boys to the place they would be sleeping, and they were shocked. Two rows of bunk beds stood leaning against each wall.  
“Zayn and I will take this set,” Liam said staring over at Zayn with a slight smile.  
“Louis, Harry you two are over there.” He said again. Louis glared up at Harry and without saying a word Harry climbed into the bottom bunk.  
“You get top,” Harry said in his low toned voice.  
“Oh yeah, Niall you get the couch!” Liam laughed. Niall groaned and slumped onto the tiny couch he would be sleeping on.  
A crisp knock sounded by the door.  
“Dinner will be ready in three minutes!” one of their maids came into the room and told the boys. They left the room and climbed up the steps. As they finished up the boys all rushed to change into their swimsuits. Louis was hesitant to go to the beach because he had never learned how to swim. 22 years of his life and he had never learned how to swim.  
“I’ll just stay on the shore, no swimming,” Louis grumbled as the boys walked to the beach.  
They reached the beach, and the little sand crystals slipped through their toes as they were walking. Louis plopped down on the sand and built a little sandcastle. Harry threw down his shirt and the sand crinkled it up.  
“Shoot, We forgot the towels,” Liam said as he grabbed Zayn’s wrist and pulled him back in the direction of the house.  
“Hey wait up,” Niall said as he ran to catch up to the boys.  
They had left two boys on the beach, during sunset, both with a fiery rage directed towards each other.


End file.
